Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Fowl Be Comin' Around the Mountain/Transcript
This is a transcript for The New Looney Tunes Show episode "Fowl Be Comin' Around the Mountain" from the minisseries "Toon Marooned". Fades in. Bugs and Daffy are reunited with the finalists. *'Bugs:' This is it, only seven toons are left. *'Daffy:' We were to get everyone voted off the show to decide the winner (Monty seems nervous, while the others seem to be happy). *'Bugs:' But they all said they had better things to do. Channel flips to the Brain launching his book How to Take Over the World. Then, flips to Hello Nurse posing as a model. Later, flips to Sylvester being interviewed on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert. *'Sylvester:' This isn't about strategy, Stephen. It's about (angrily) STICKING IT TO THE OTHER GUY! Channel flips back to Toon Marooned. *'Daffy:' So we'll have one final contest. The winner takes all. *'Bugs:' It's a race to the top of the Mount Taz-Mania through the Caverns of Peril. *'Daffy:' First one to touch the idol on the top wins. Cuts to the contestants on the start line. *'Bugs:' Ready? Go! Monty enters in the left entrance of the Cave of Perilous Puzzles, while Tweety, Buster, Babs and the Warners enter in the right entrance. Monty is faced with a huge equation. *'Monty:' (nervous, gulping) Hmmm, seven? A sound effect for wrong answer is heard and he's attacked with thorns. *'Monty:' Ouch! The Warners are faced with TBA. Under construction... Buster and Babs are faced with TBA. Under construction... Tweety is faced with a question: Who came first: the chicken or the egg? *'Tweety:' Oh. I know this one. Tweety writes his answer in a paper sheet and inserts it into the slot. A sound effect for right answer is heard and he advances. Cuts to Monty, who removed all the thorns, and is now faced with three doors. He opens the first one and he sees accidentally an unclothed unseen female person and closes quickly. He opens the second one and he's burned by a dragon. He opens the third one and a lot of junk falls on him. Tweety enters in the Potluck Cave and finds a slot machine. He pulls the lever and get three cherries, allowing him to find the door and reach the top. *'Tweety:' (finding the idol) Oh! He touches the idol and wins the game. Bugs and Daffy appear. *'Bugs:' And the winner is... Tweety Bird. Various searchlights appear and a victory theme is heard. Tweety flies around the idol. *'Tweety:' Hooway to me! Buster, Babs and the Warners arrive shortly after and congratulate the winner. *'Buster:' Congratulations, Tweety. Hip-hip... *'Buster, Babs, Yakko, Wakko and Dot:' ...hooray! *'Babs:' Hip-hip... *'Buster, Babs, Yakko, Wakko and Dot:' ...hooray! *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot:' Hip-hip... *'Buster, Babs, Yakko, Wakko and Dot:' ...hooray! Monty comes in shortly completely devastated. *'Monty:' (angrily) Oh no, you don't! There's only room for one winner. He takes the idol. *'Monty:' (crazy) It's mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! I win it all! *'Daffy:' We said "touch the idol", Monty. Not move. A giant lava monster appears. *'Mighty Volcano God:' Who has dare to disturb the slumber of the Mighty Volcano God? *'Monty:' Ahhhhh! He tries to escape, but Taz appears to eat him. *'Taz:' Taz very hungry. *'Monty:' Okay, okay. I'm not the winner. I cheated! I'll never go to another reality show as long as I live! *'Bugs:' Well, it just goes to show you, you can't cheating in a game. Let's go. Bugs, Daffy, Chef Foghorn, Referee Dawg, Taz, Tweety, Buster, Babs and the Warners go, leaving Monty alone and, to his suprise, the monster begins chasing him. Cuts to Bugs, Daffy, Chef Foghorn, Referee Dawg, Taz, Tweety, Buster, Babs and the Warners leaving the island on a boat. *'Bugs:' Well, folks, that's a wrap! *'Monty:' HELP!!! The Mighty Volcano God expells Monty from the island. Iris in. *'Bugs:' Hey, Daffy. *'Daffy:' What do you want, Bugs? *'Bugs:' I wonder if that second tribe made any better than you guys. Iris out. Iris in again, revealing a second tribe composed by Lola Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote, the Road Runner, Yosemite Sam, Beaky Buzzard, Marvin the Martian, K-9, Hector the Bulldog, Henery Hawk, Pinky, Shirley the Loon, Gogo Dodo, Arnold the Pitbull, Elmyra Duff, Slappy Squirrel, Rita and Runt. *'Beaky:' No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Iris out and the segment ends. Category:Episode transcripts Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episode transcripts